Taming The Beast
by SubliminalOde
Summary: This is a sequel of sorts to 'Human'. shiznat.She thought everything had ending that night at the garden...but she was wrong, and now natsuki has gone missing leaving only the image of death in her eyes.
1. Chapter 1

Gah!!! This story just caught me off guard while i was watching Jubei-chan 2.

Anyways, this is sort of like a sequel to Human, or least i'm trying to make it a sequel, though i have no idea where i want to go with this. I just wanted to get this story out and maybe get some feed back from reviewers, also perhaps some ideas. ahahaha, but no pressure right?

Well, reading over this i would say that you would probably need to have read my first story in order to understand this little part. My little prolouge of sorts. Or else the whole idea might get across wrong.

* * *

She had me frozen in place. Captivated by burning emerald eyes. Her pose stoic as she stared at me perched at the window seal. The blanket around me did very little to cover my body from her hungry eyes. 

How could this have happened. It was supposed to be over. She was supposed to be ok.

"Natsuki?"

She shifted her body slightly, breaking my gaze. Turning, the moon gave her eyes a peculiar shade of red. Flexing her legs, she prepared to jump.

She was going to dissapear from me.

My body began to tremble as tears rolled down my cheeks.

_'I can't loose her!'_

I launched myself off the bed reaching for her, but it was too late.

She had jumped.

My body hung limply over the window, my hand streched out reaching for her.

_'How could this have happened?'_

"NATSUKI!!!"


	2. Chapter 2

A loud knock on the door made her bolt out of bed. Eyes still dazed with sleep, she look at her nightstand and saw the numbers reflected back at her. Grunting, she threw the sheets to the side, slid off her bed and made her way to the door.

As she reached the door the incessant pounding had come to an abrupt stop. For a second she thought that perhaps they had left. She opened the door.

Hands tuck in her pockets, and a hoodie over her head Natsuki greeted Nao with a sheepish grin.

"Good morning Na-."

The door was slammed shut.

"Hey! Thats no way to treat a friend! Open Up!" Natsuki shouted from outside the apartment door, knocking even louder than before.

Her hand still on the door handle Nao's eye started to twich with annoyence. She was completely awake know. Awake and pissed. _'I can't believe I got up for...this!'_

She stalked back to her room intent on ignoring the girl outside. She figured that whatever Natsuki had to say wasn't that important.

"Fujino needs to keep her dog on a leash." Nao muttered before laying down on her bed.

She looked at her clock. _'3:17 am. I can still get four hours of sleep before work.'_

Pulling the covers over her she settled down to sleep, not noticing that the knocking had stopped.

- - - -

Crouching by the window, Natsuki watched Nao's chest rise and fall.

She had come in through the window after Nao had closed the door on her face. She was not expecting that. But it _was_ something Nao would do, at least to her. Unfortunately, because of that, it had ruined her plan and she had to find another way in.

Nao stirred in her sleep.

Natsuki stood and walked to the side of the bed running her fingers through her hair.

She began to discard her parka and jeans until she stood naked in the room.

Crouching next to the bed, emerald orbs watched as Nao slowly awoke from her sleep.

- - - -

When Nao woke up her eyes met with familiar emerald pools. Yet there was something not quite right about those familiar eyes. And it was only after her eyes cleard that she noticed what it was and moved as far and as fast as she could from the creature infront of her.

"What the hell!" she yelled from across the room, the thing following her with its eyes.

She stood againts the wall, breathing hard, the door a few feet from her. She dare not look away from the beast, afraid that it would charge at her if she let her guard down.

For know, it only stood across from her, unmoving, looking at her with those eyes.

A million question ran through her head. How had it gotten into her room? Where did it come from? Was she going to die? Why does _it_ feel familiar. But more importantly, _'What the hell is it?!'_

It appeared to be somewhat human since it stood on its hind legs. But the fur, claws and snout made it perfectly clear it was not human.

And _it,_ was still looking at her with hungry emerald eyes.

The creature shifted its weight seeming to be preparing for something. Nao weigh her options. She could make a run for the door, it wasn't that far away and she was fast enough she could close the door on it before it tried to chase after her. Then again, she didn't know how the creature would react to it. Would it anger it.

_'It already looks angry.' _Nao thought.

She didn't have time to decide though, as the creature leapt for her with a fierce growl. She made a run for it. Only grabbing the door handle before her body was shoved roughly againts the door. The impact causing her to let out a choked scream.

Held againts the door she was unable move let alone think. But she was able to feel. And she felt cold.

She looked down to see a hand protruding from her abdomen, and it was then that she realized why she felt cold.

_'I...don't...'_

* * *

**Author's notes:**

I'm pretty sure i made alot of grammar mistakes BUT, i have an excuse for that and it is...i'm very sleepy.

yes, i have stayed up all night trying to write this chapter out just so yall can read it so i hope yall enjoy the read.

It was a really horrible experience for me. I really didn't know what to do with it to began with, but thanks to syntherticSkye's awesome idea ( which i really appreciate by the way) i had some clue as to what i was doing - but not much.

so I've wrote it and read it then re-wrote it and re-read it and after doing that for about a week i have come up with this...and i still don't like it.

but it aint going to get any better so i said to myself

'better just post it, see what the readers think'

and so i have.

It was hard, but i guess all first chapters are right? I hope so, because i feel like i could have done better. (sigh)

By the way syntheticSkye, can you guess what my story is going to be like.


	3. Chapter 3

SORRY!!!!!!! hehe, i guess i need to explain my lateness but you see i had these chapter done and when i was going to post it i was dragged away by my friends and the posting was forgotten until recently when i remembered. so i'm really sorry for those who where waiting for an update. though i think two months is not so bad right? ...

ON TO THE STORY!!!

* * *

I wasn't thinking clearly. In fact I don't think I was thinking at all. I just know that as soon as I saw her leap from that window I went after her. I didn't really care what I was wearing or how I looked. All I cared about was getting to Natsuki. 

As soon as I step outside, I felt cold, lost and scared. The fear I had felt back then came back and gripped my soul.

I wished for any sort of clue as to where she could have gone. Though, at the same time I didn't. I still remembered the way she looked at me. And it scares me even more knowing what she would do to satiate it.

My Natsuki would never hurt anyone, its not in her nature. And though she is in this form I know she has some control over it. I know it, because she had protected me that night before we healed her from her curse.

But then why...

Why can't I get rid of this Fear?!

- - - -

I couldn't see her eyes and I was glad for that fact. Because I don't think I could handle seeing them. Especially in the state she was in now. My mind refused to register the events that had unfolded in this room. Of the horror of what I had just done. Or how it had come to be.

One minute I was snuggling next to the woman I love and the next, I'm killing one of my friends.

But it wasn't really me. I would never hurt anyone, except for perhaps an enemy, but even then I wouldn't't try to kill them. And Nao is not my enemy...She's my friend.

_'Why are you doing this?' _I ask, my voice shaky.

I slid my arm out of her stomach, the blood sickeningly dripping from my skin. Her body fell to my feet, no longer being held up by my arm. The scene was enough to make me hurl, and yet i don't, I just stare down at her with empty eyes.

"Why shouldn't I?" The lack of emotion in my voice surprised me. Could this really be a part of me.

_'Because she's my friend!'_

I laugh, "Her?" heading to the bed to retrieve my clothes.

Picking them up from the floor I put them back on to my blood covered body. "I did us a favor, you should be thanking me."

I wipe the blood from my face with my sleeve, making my way to the window, I hop onto the window's edge taking one last look at Nao. Her eyes stare at nothingness, her eyes no longer green. Empty and dead.

_'...Why the hell should I be thanking you...You killed my friend!'_

"Don't be like that, it was teamwork all the way through."

_'Teamwork?' _

"Yes." I said, looking at the alley below. "You provided the perfect image of a trustworthy friend, and I, with the gift given to us...killed her."

_'Gift!? Nao...you just...dammit! Get out of my body!'_

"This body is as much mine as it is yours. And why are you so upset over this girl. So stupid."

_'SHE WAS MY FRIEND! And you...you-'_

"Friends don't exist. Your '_friends _' are nothing more than strangers. And because they are strangers, you can't trust them," I take a step out the window and let it hang in the air, "because in the end they will end up hurting you." Letting my body fall I land smoothly on the ground below, "That's why we get rid of them now. Remember..." a malicious grin begins to form on my face, "you can never trust anyone, Na-tsu-ki."

I freeze at the statement.

It might have been true before, when I was alone with only revenge as my companion. But now...

_'No...that was before...Shizuru she...'_

"The stranger sleeping in our bed?" The grin grows wider

_'...No...don't...'_

I began to sprint. Hands in pockets and that disturbing grin still plastered on my face. It isn't long before the surroundings become familiar and fear begins to grip me.

"She will hurt us the most."

- - - -

A knock interrupted the quite tension hanging in the dimly lit room. Shizuru quickly stood and opened the door, ushering the people outside in with an urgent paranoia.

"I'm sorry for calling at such a late hour but this is urgent and...I-" A sob escaped her lips "Natsuki..."

Mai looked at the composed woman break down in front of her. It wasn't the first time she'd seen her break, but she hoped it would be the last. The faster they solved this dilemma the faster everything could go back to the peace it had been.

"Its alright Shizuru-san. Everything will be alright." Mai led her to the sofa.

Mikoto leaned on the wall that connected the kitchen to the living area, an unusual alertness to her normally bubbly personality. She had felt an unusual listlessness in the atmosphere ever since they got that call from Shizuru. And because of that she had decided to bring her katana with her, a present from her brother. Mai had been against her bringing it, one look at Mikoto's eyes told her this was not something Mai could voice her opinion on.

"Shizuru-san, are you sure that she was in that...form?" Mai inquired, still finding it hard to accept the fact that everything that happened could be repeating itself.

"I'm sure. Ever since she left I can't shake the feeling that something bad has happened." Shizuru answered her, staring at the door with a distant look.

Mai regarded her with a thoughtful look before glancing at Mikoto.

If anything was evident at the moment is that something was indeed up. Whether it was what Shizuru had mentioned or something else. She wasn't sure.

* * *

sorry for the shortness.

r-e-v-i-e-w-?-?-?


End file.
